Romances You Never Saw Coming
by Theatersingergurl12345
Summary: The title is pretty much the summary. It's a story about unexpected relationships with the R5 members and the "Austin & Ally" cast.
1. Tour Talk

**Heey, I know that I have a lot of stories out but this just popped inside my head. It's a very mixed-up love story. Some relationships might not be a surprise, but others, I think will shock you. And I don't ship every couple that I'm going to put. I thought they might make the story interesting. So.. behold! Chapter 1! :D**

* * *

It was a normal R5 band meeting at the Lynch household. The band, and Ryland, were sitting on the large couch and Mark and Stormie were sitting across from them on the love seat.

"Okay," Mark said to get the meeting started. "You are all becoming extremely popular. But we need something_ totally_ unexpected to get the fans to adore you guys even more. And to get you even more fans!"

Ross wasn't paying attention at all. He was looking through the OfficialR5 news feed on Twitter to see what the R5Family members were saying. Mark looked over at Ross and sighed. "Ross," Mark said. The rest of the band, along with Ryland, looked over at an oblivious Ross. "Ross," Mark said louder. Ross still didn't hear him. "ROSS!" Mark yelled, causing Ross to jump in fright and look up from his phone. "What?" Ross asked panicked. "We're having a meeting. Do you mind getting off your phone for two seconds?" Mark asked annoyed.

"Sorry," Ross said as he tried to bring his heartbeat back to normal. "I was just looking through the OfficialR5 Twitter feed to see what the fans were saying," Ross admitted. "They had a pretty good idea," Ross added. "What were they saying?" Riker asked curiously. "Many of them were saying that they wanted us to have a world tour with the cast of "Austin & Ally" since we're about to be between seasons," Ross explained.

"Can I see your phone for a second, Ross?" Mark asked. Ross nodded before giving his father his cell phone. Mark looked through the feed and was impressed with how many people wanted this to happen. He looked up and gave Ross his phone back. "If they were okay with it, are you guys?" Mark asked as he looked at the rest of the band, seen as though Ross already pretty much said he was on board with it.

"We're in," Riker, Rocky, Rydel and Ratliff said in unison. "Alright, Ross, ask them at the season finale live taping," Mark said. "Okay," Ross said.

* * *

The "Austin & Ally" cast were all in Calum's dressing room waiting for the taping to start. "Hey guys?" Ross asked, breaking the rest of the cast's conversations. "Yeah?" Raini, Calum and Laura said as they looked over at him. "Well.. My family wanted to know if you guys were interested... In going on a world tour with us!" Ross said excitedly. The gang then cheered of joy. "We're in!" Raini, Calum and Laura said in unison.

The gang then began to cheer of happiness, knowing they'll all be on tour together.

* * *

**I know it's really really short. But it's just the beginning. Tell me what you guys think. Stay tuned :D**


	2. Leaving For The Tour

**Hey guys. I figured since chapter 1 was so short, that I should give you guys chapter 2. Here you go.**

* * *

**===2 days later===**

It had been two days since the season 3 finale live taping. The gang was getting ready to leave for the tour which would happen the next day. Calum, Laura, Ratliff and Raini were at their houses packing their stuff while the Lynch's were taking a break from packing and playing a video-game on the x-box 360.

Rydel didn't really enjoy the kind of video-games the boys did so she was sitting in her mother's old rocking chair and reading a magazine. There was a knock at the door. "Rydel! Door!" Rocky yelled obnoxiously as he stuffed some Cheetos in his mouth. Rydel sighed and rolled her eyes. "Sure, I'll get it. I'm a lot closer to it," Rydel said sarcastically, since the chair she was in was all the way on the other side of the room whilst Rocky was the closest to the door. Rydel stood up and put her magazine down on the chair before purposely walking in front of the TV screen.

"Hey!" the boys shouted in annoyance. Rydel turned to them and stuck her tongue out immaturely at them. The boys then mocked her. She rolled her eyes. "Idiots," she mumbled under her breath before walking over to the front door. She opened it to reveal Laura on the other side. "Hey Laura, come on in," Rydel said kindly as she moved out of the way for her to come in. Laura slowly came in.

Rydel noticed that Laura wasn't her usual perky self, which made Rydel's smile fade. She gently pulled Laura away from the guys so their conversation would be private. "What's wrong?" Rydel asked concerned. Laura sighed before looking down. "My parents won't let me tour with you guys," Laura admitted.

Rydel felt her heart sink. There's no way she's going on tour without her best friend. All of the fans think that Ross and Laura are the closest friends. They are very close, but Rydel and Laura's friendship is unbreakable. "What?! Why not?" Rydel asked angrily. "They don't think I'll be taken care of," Laura explained. Rydel sighed. "Come on," Rydel said before grabbing Laura's arm and guiding her to the door. "Where are we going?" Laura asked. "To talk to your parents. And I'm not leaving until it's certain you're getting on that bus," Rydel said sternly.

"Mom! I'm going out for a bit!" Rydel called before leaving the house with Laura.

* * *

Rydel and Laura were standing in front of Laura's front door. Rydel clenched her hand into a loose fist before knocking on the door. The door soon opened to reveal Laura's father, Damiano. "Can I help you?" He asked as he looked at Rydel. "Why'd you say Laura can't go on tour?" Rydel asked. "I don't think there'll be enough supervision for her," Damiano said. "My parents promised all of the cast, and they're parents that they'll take just as much care of them as us," Rydel reminded. "I still don't think that's enough," Damiano said sternly.

Rydel glared at Laura's father. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "So you think my parents aren't capable of taking care of her?" Rydel asked offended. "Yes. That's exactly what I'm saying," Damiano said. Laura was furious. "You have no right to talk about Stormie and Mark that way!" Laura said angrily. "Face it, Laura. You're _not_ going on that tour, and that's final!" Damiano yelled.

"Dad, I'm 18 years old! I don't have to take your orders anymore!" Laura yelled. "Alright.." Damiano said. "If you go on that tour, don't bother coming back here!" Damiano yelled.

Rydel gasped. She felt terrible for Laura. "Then consider me gone!" Laura yelled before pushing by her father and rushing inside to grab her bags. Damiano glared at Rydel. "If you're asshole family didn't offer this, none of this wouldn't happen!" Damiano yelled. Rydel gulped. She felt like this was all her fault.

Laura saw her so-called father yell at Rydel. "Hey! Leave her alone!" Laura yelled. Damiano turned to Laura. "Get out!" Damiano yelled as he pointed out the door. Laura nodded. "Come on, Rydel," Laura said before walking out of her former house and leaving with Rydel.

* * *

Laura and Rydel were walking down the street to Rydel's house since they live- well used to live so close to each other. "Laura, I'm so sorry you got kicked out," Rydel said. "It's okay. None of this was your fault," Laura comforted. Rydel nodded, even though she felt guilty deep down inside.

* * *

The sun was slowly rising. It was the morning that the gang was leaving for the tour. Laura was able to spend the night at the Lynch household.

Rydel felt her eyes slowly open. Once she knew she was awake, she rubbed her eyes and sat up. She looked over at Laura who was asleep in Rydel's fuzzy pink chair. Rydel's door opened to reveal Ross. "Morning," Ross said before sitting on Rydel's bedside. "Morning," Rydel yawned. "Mom wanted me to wake you up but since you're already awake, get Laura up and get ready to go," Ross said. "Okay."

Ross got off of Rydel's bed before leaving Rydel's room to grab his stuff. Rydel slowly got out of her bed before yawning and stretching. She quietly walked up to Laura and knelt beside her. "Laura, wake up," Rydel said as she shook her. "Hmm?" Laura groaned as she opened her eyes. "We're getting ready to leave," Rydel said. "M'kay," Laura mumbled before slowly getting off the chair and grabbing her suitcase. Rydel grabbed hers and they both left Rydel's room to pile on the tour bus.

* * *

**Another short chapter.. But trust me, it'll get very interesting.. Please review :)**


	3. Falling in Love?

It was the morning of the first full day on the tour. Everyone was awake except for Riker. They were all watching TV in the back of the bus.

"Psst, guys," Raini whispered as she entered the room with her hands behind her back. The gang looked over at Raini. "What?" they asked in unison. "Lets prank Riker," Raini whispered before revealing a whipped cream bottle from behind her back. Evil grins then appeared on everyone's faces as they all nodded. Ryland pulled out the camera they always use to film "R5 TV" as they all got up at crept over to Riker's bunk.

Ryland turned the camera on as Raini squatted down low and opened the curtains to Riker's bunk to reveal a sleeping Riker. Raini gently took his cell phone and placed it in Riker's hand. Raini squirted some whipped cream onto Riker's phone. "Call him," Raini whispered to Ross. Ross pulled out his phone and dialed Riker's cell phone number before hitting the "call" button.

Riker's phone soon lit up as it began to vibrate and ring. Unexpectedly, Riker pressed his phone against Raini's face, causing whipped cream to splatter all over her face. Raini gasped in astonishment.

Ross, Ratliff, Rocky, Calum, Laura, Rydel and Ryland all broke into fits of laughter as Riker's eyes slowly opened. Ross cancelled the call to Riker before putting his cell phone back into his pocket. Riker saw Raini's face covered in whipped cream before chuckling. "Raini, you should know that I'm the master of pranks. This doesn't phase me," Riker said. Raini wiped some whipped cream onto her hand and splattered it onto Riker's face. He chuckled as he got out of his bunk and standing up. He slowly approached Raini as he wiped his face with his sleeve.

Raini kept backing up as Riker kept creeping forward. She stopped when her back collided with the wall. Riker then smeared the whipped cream on Raini's face. After Raini wiped it all off, she looked up at Riker. She never noticed how blonde his hair was. Or how gorgeous his hazel eyes were. Riker looked at Raini and saw her beautiful curly hair flow just the right way. And her beautiful dark brown eyes.

Riker felt something he had only felt once before. His palms were sweating, his heart was racing, and his mind was only focused on one thing.

Raini.

Raini felt the same connection that Riker felt with her.

It was almost as if the world ceased to exist. That they were the only two people on Earth. They both couldn't believe they never noticed each other this much before.

The rest of the gang was totally confused. Rocky and Ratliff both cleared their throats awkwardly. Riker and Raini snapped out of it before trying to act natural. Key word. **_Trying._**

"Umm, what was with the staring?" Ross asked curiously. "Nothing," Riker and Raini lied nervously. The gang just shrugged it off before returning to the other room and watching TV. Riker and Raini looked at each other before walking in different directions awkwardly. Raini went over to the bathroom and Riker crawled back into his bunk.

* * *

The first 10 shows of the tour were in the U.S. before they left for Paris, France. They were on their 2nd show in the U.S. which was in Austin, Texas.

The entire gang, minus Mark and Stormie, were walking into the pool room in their hotel. All of their eyes wandered over to the giant water slide.

"WATER SLIDE!" The gang yelled before all running up to the slide. Rocky stopped running when he saw the others all stampede to the slide, so he decided to jump into the pool. Rocky turned and walked to the crystal blue pool and dove right in.

* * *

Calum was the first to reach the entrance to the slide, so he got to go down it first. He sat down and pushed himself forward and before he knew it, he was cruising down the long, blue slide.

After many turns, he finally began to see the opening to the bottom of the slide. He saw the water that was in the pool. But he also saw none other than..

Rocky Lynch in front of the slide.

Calum's eyes widened. "Rocky, look out!" Calum shouted. Rocky turned around and before he could do anything, Calum flew out of the slide and tackled Rocky under water.

Calum swam to his right so that Rocky could rise to the surface, which he did. Rocky and Calum both rose to the surface at the same time. Rocky was coughing really hard since he had accidentally inhaled as he went under water.

"Rocky, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it!" said Calum. Every time he would accidentally hurt someone, he felt the need to apologize over and over. Rocky managed to gain his breath and stop coughing. "It's okay," Rocky said hoarsely. "You sure?" Calum asked. "Yes! I'm fine!" Rocky said annoyed. 'O-Okay," Calum stuttered before swimming away.

Rocky sighed. He didn't mean to upset Calum, he just knows how Calum is and when someone is constantly apologizing for a little accident, it honestly gets kind of annoying.

Rocky swam over to Calum. "Hey look man, I'm sorry," Rocky said. Calum looked confused. "You didn't upset me," Calum chuckled. "I didn't?" Rocky asked confused. "Not at all," Calum said. Rocky felt relieved. Not many fans know this, but Rocky and Calum are as close as two friends can be. When they first met during the taping of the pilot episode of "Austin & Ally", it was almost as if Rocky and Calum were best friends since childhood.

Rocky and Calum were sitting on the stairs in the pool. They both stood up to get in line for the water slide. Their hands accidentally touched, Roxky's hand on top of Calum's. They both looked down at their hands. They wanted to move them but it was like their consciences were telling them otherwise.

They both looked up at each other. Rocky felt that he was mesmerized as soon as he looked into Calum's blue eyes. Rocky's brown eyes made Calum melt on the inside.

This couldn't be happening. They were _NOT_ feeling this way about each other.

_Were they?_

Of course not! It's too preposterous to even think something like this could ever happen. Rocky and Calum both snapped out of it and pulled their hands away. They had to blink a few times to realize their surroundings. Awkwardly, they separated. Calum went back into the pool as Rocky went to the slide.

* * *

The next day went by in the blink of an eye. It felt as if they went from the pool to where they were now. Entering the venue for their show in Austin, Texas. The band, along with Raini, Ryland, Calum and Laura, were told where everything was located. Ross was nowhere to be found.

"Hey, where's Ross?" Rydel asked curiously. "Well, Maia's coming to Austin to see our show tonight, so I'm guessing he found some time to get into her pants before the show," Rocky joked. Well, Maia coming to Austin was true. And as for the sex part, it was a possibility seeing as though Ross and Maia have been together since the wrap party for "Teen Beach Movie".

"Dude!" Rydel yelled disgusted. "What? They've been together for almost two years, Maia's an adult, Ross is just about an adult, maybe they're letting nature, ya know-" "Okay, change the subject before I puke!" Rydel interrupted. "Fine," Rocky sighed.

* * *

Ross was walking down the streets of Austin as he looked for the motel that Maia told him she's staying at. After walking for an hour, he finally found it! He went to walk up the stairs to the third floor's porch when something caught his eye.

He saw a girl and a boy on the third floor balcony making out.

They looked oddly familiar to Ross but it didn't seem to phase him. He shrugged before walking up the stairs. Once he was approaching the third floor, he only had to hear a selective few words to get his blood to boil.

"Where are we going?" A familiar female voice moaned, obviously making out with someone. "Taking this somewhere where we can go the distance," a familiar male voice moaned.

Ross basically ran up the rest of the stairs. Once he reached the third floor's porch, he was going to rip someone's face off.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Ross yelled furiously. The couple broke away from the kiss before looking at Ross with widened eyes. "Ross, this isn't what it looks like!" Maia said nervously. "Oh really?" Ross asked sarcastically. "Because it looks to me that someone that I thought felt the same way about me that I felt about them is on a porch making out with someone I thought I could call a friend."

Maia and Garrett looked down in shame. "I can't believe you're actually capable of something like this," Ross choked. He sure as hell wasn't going to let these strangers in front of him see him cry. "Ross, we're-" "I don't wanna hear it, Garrett!" Ross interrupted angrily. He looked Maia in the eyes. "I thought you loved me, Maia. I thought we were going to spend the rest of our lives together. Start a family. Be happy," Ross choked. He was trying his very hardest not to cry. He was finding it harder and harder to do.

"But Ross, we still can," Maia said. "No. I just don't think I can trust you," Ross said sadly. "You can trust me," Maia said. Ross felt his blood begin to boil again. "No I can't! You cheated on me with someone who I thought was a friend. I can't trust you anymore!" Ross said angrily. "But-" "No Maia! We're done! Forever!" Ross yelled. He then glared at Garrett. "You. If you think we're still friends after this, than you sir, are nuts!" Ross yelled before turning around and basically running down the stairs. He then ran down to the venue.

* * *

The band had just finished sound check, without Ross. Ross still hadn't shown up, so Ryland had to test Ross's microphone and guitar. The gang then went backstage to their dressing rooms. Ratliff really had to use the restroom and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold it until he found his dressing room, so he ran into the first dressing room he could find and ran into their bathroom.

Ross's dressing room.

* * *

Ross finally made it to the venue. He was informed that he had missed the sound check so he stormed to his dressing room. His eyes were bloodshot red from crying. He truly thought that Maia felt the same way about him that he felt about her. But he was wrong. How could he have been so stupid? He went to his dressing room door and pushed it open very harshly. He felt that he had hit something with the door but he ignored it as he took his first step into the room. That was, until he heard the sound of a groan.

Ross panicked a bit. He looked over behind the door and saw Ratliff laid on the floor knocked out with a red bump forming on his forehead. Ross's eyes widened as he gasped. He shut his dressing room door. Gently, he bent down and lifted up Ratliff bridal style and carried Ratliff over to the couch. Ross gently laid Ratliff down on it before covering him with a blanket and putting the pillows behind Ratliff's head. He then ran into the bathroom and found some face cloths. He grabbed one and rinsed it out with freezing cold water. He turned the water off and squeezed the face cloth so it wouldn't be dripping wet.

Ross ran out of the bathroom and ran to the couch. He knelt beside the couch and gently dabbed the face cloth on Ratliff's forehead. Ratliff moved a bit as Ross continued to dab the face cloth.

Soon, Ratliff's eye lids began to twitch. Ross then gently un-crumpled the face cloth and laid it down flat on Ratliff's forehead. "Ellington?" Ross asked. Ratliff groaned softly. "Ell, wake up," Ross said a little louder. Ratliff's eyes slowly fluttered open. He had to blink a few times since the light was shining in his face. Once he was used to the light, he looked over at Ross. "Are you okay?" Ross asked concerned. He felt really bad about whacking Ratliff with the door.

"I'm fine," Ratliff mumbled as he sat up. He felt the face cloth fall off of his forehead. He managed to catch it before it landed on the couch. "What happened?" Ratliff asked as he threw the face cloth into the bathroom sink. "Well, what do you remember?" Ross asked. "I came into your dressing room to use your bathroom since you weren't here yet. And I can't remember anything after walking out of the bathroom," Ratliff said as he back tracked.

"Well, I accidentally hit you with the door, and you blacked out," Ross said as he sat next to Ratliff on the couch. "I'm so sorry, Ratliff," Ross said softly. "Ross, it's okay, I know you wouldn't do it on purpose," Ratliff said. Ross showed a small nod as he looked down. Ratliff then took a close look at Ross. He saw the tear marks on his cheeks and saw that his eyes were bloodshot red.

Ratliff gently made Ross look him in the eyes. "Ross, have you been crying?" Ratliff asked softly and caringly. Ross choked up a bit. He could feel the tears forming in his eyes. Ratliff saw the tears in his eyes. His eyes widened a bit before gently pulling Ross into a hug. Ross hugged back with no hesitation and buried his face in Ratliff's shoulder before beginning to cry.

Ratliff frowned. He hates seeing people cry. Especially Ross. "It's okay," Ratliff whispered before beginning to gently rub Ross's back. Ross began to tremble from crying so hard. Ratliff closed his eyes before gently resting his chin on Ross's shoulder.

Once Ratliff could feel Ross calming down, he gently pulled away from the hug. Ross sniffed before wiping his eyes. "S-Sorry," Ross stuttered. "Don't be sorry. It's okay to cry, Ross," Ratliff said. Ross showed a small smile but it went straight back into a frown. "I also meant sorry I left a big wet spot on your t-shirt," Ross said sadly. "That doesn't matter," Ratliff assured. "Now, can you tell me what happened that made you cry?" Ratliff asked sincerely.

Ross sniffed. "Maia cheated on me with Garrett," Ross admitted. Ratliff's eyes widened. He knew how much Ross loved Maia. He could only imagine how much Ross is hurting. "Oh my God! Ross, I'm so sorry." "It's okay," Ross said.

Ratliff knows what can make Ross forget about something sad. "Hey, how about after the show, you and I could go and catch an action movie or something?" Ratliff offered.

Ross smiled. "Sure. I'd like that," Ross said happily. "Okay, so after the show, we'll go down to the theater and see what's playing," Ratliff said with a smile. Ross nodded.

Riker, Rocky and Rydel walked into Ross's dressing room and saw Ross and Ratliff sitting on the couch. They turned to them. "Come one guys, it's time to start the show," Riker said. Ross stood up and Ratliff moved the blanket that Ross had covered him in before standing. They all then went backstage and the band got their ear-pieces, along with Raini, Laura and Calum and they started the show.

* * *

**Soo.. This chapter made it a bit obvious.. But anyway, STAY TUNED! And please review! :D**


	4. The Kiss in Paris

It had been two weeks and their plane had just landed at the airport in Paris. The gang had just managed to fight through the crowds of people and get to their taxis. Rydel, Laura, Rocky and Calum to one taxi, Riker, Raini, Ross and Ratliff to another, and Ryland, Stormie and Mark to the last one.

Before long, everyone met in the lobby of the fancy French hotel that they were all going to be staying at.

"Alright," Stormie began, interrupting the band's conversations. "Here are your keys to your hotel rooms," Stormie explained as she held up eight hotel keys that looked a lot like credit cards. She gave the keys out to everyone. Who ever got whichever card had to share a room with whoever else got that key. The crew dispersed before beginning to search through the halls for their rooms.

* * *

Ross was walking down the endless corridors while looking for his room. He was praying that he would find his room soon, considering he's carrying not only his guitar case with the guitar in it, but also his two suitcases.

"Dear God, please help me find my room," Ross prayed softly. He then dropped everything he was holding so he could regain his strength. The elevators were apparently broken so Ross was forced to climb ten sets of stairs while lugging all of his stuff. He decided to look at his key and see where on the tenth floor his room was. He looked to his right and saw that he was at his hotel room.

He sighed of relief before sliding his key into the weird thing it goes into. It glowed green, which could only mean that the key worked. Ross picked up his belongings before opening the door and stumbling in. He wondered who his roommate was going to be. He looked up and saw none other than Ellington Ratliff unpacking his suitcases. "Hey Ratliff," Ross huffed tiredly as he set his suitcase down on the bed.

"Hey," Ratliff responded.

There was awkward silence, which usually would be unusual, but recently has become normal for the two of them. They wished they could go back to being the best friends that everyone knew and loved. No awkwardness. But something deep inside of them was making them feel this way. They cleared their throats awkwardly before unpacking their stuff.

* * *

Ross had already finished unpacking, so he decided to watch TV. Ratliff had just finished unpacking and joined Ross on the couch. Ross looked over and saw that Ratliff had joined them. "Thanks again for helping me get through my breakup with Maia," Ross thanked. "No problem. What are friends for?" Ratliff asked.

Ross felt the word **_friends_** hit him in the gut like a ton of bricks.

_**Friends..**_

Why did that word hurt Ross inside? He looked pained for a split second but when Ratliff was about to notice, he forced a smile. Ross had to depend on his acting skills for this one. Thank God he's a professional actor. Luckily, Ratliff didn't notice Ross's act. He thought that Ross was genuinely happy.

"Just remember Ross. I'll _always_ have your back," Ratliff reminded before patting Ross on the shoulder before resting his arm on top of the couch cushion.

When Ratliff patted Ross's shoulder, he just wanted Ratliff to keep his hand there. Ross looked over at Ratliff's hand before looking up at Ratliff. Ratliff saw Ross in the corner of his eye. He glanced at Ross confused.

Ross felt butterflies in his stomach. He couldn't control his body anymore. He slowly leaned in and gently pressed his lips to Ratliff's.

Ratliff's eyes widened as soon as he felt Ross's lips on his. He didn't kiss back, but he didn't pull away either. Ross closed his eyes as he placed his hands on Ratliff's shoulders gently.

Ross then came back down to reality and realized what he had just done, and what he was doing. His eyes widened before quickly pulling away. Ratliff just sat there shocked. Ross gulped nervously.

"I-I'm s-sorry," Ross panicked before quickly grabbing his key and running out of the hotel room. He couldn't believe what he had just done.

Ratliff blinked a few times as he processed everything that had just taken place. "Woah," was all Ratliff could say.

* * *

**Soo sorry this one is so short. The next one is going to be looong! (Hopefully) But like I said before, I don't ship every couple that I put in this story, so I decided to put the couple I actually ship to start the romance off.. :) And I am writing chapter 14 of "You Don't Know Everything About Me". It's almost done but it's taking so long because it's been feeling like a chore to write that chapter because I already know how the story is going to end. Yes, that story is going to be coming to a close soon. Anyway, please review! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter! My username is brynne2435 and follow me on instagram! (Same username as my twitter name). Love you guys :D**


	5. A Night To Remember

**Warning! Rated M! Bold: Laura's texts/singing ** _Italicized: Rydel's texts/flashbacks_

* * *

**_Something big was going to happen, but nobody saw it coming._**

* * *

The venue that R5 was playing at was currently busy preparing for the 15,00 fans to arrive. So many people were coming that they decided to do the Q and A's at the beginning of the actual concert.

Ross and Ratliff couldn't even stand next to each other. They could actually feel the awkwardness between them. Ratliff was just confused as to why Ross kissed him. Ross, however, has many different emotions bouncing around in his head.

Scared.

Confused.

Alone.

Queasy.

Ross was under so much pressure that he felt the room becoming hotter. His forehead was sweating buckets, but his palms were drenched in sweat. He wiped his palms against his pants, and wiped his forehead with his sleeve. How he wished he could go back in time and stop himself from kissing Ratliff.

"Alright, lets practice 'Cali Girls'. I think that one needs a little work," Riker ordered. The band nodded before going to their instruments. They all began to play their instruments.

**Rocky:**

**Drop top, sitting next to Cee-Lo**  
**Pacific coast highway**  
**This happens every day**

**And our song keeps playing on the radio**  
**Like 20 times a day**  
**Man this is so cray-zay**

**Riker:**

**Keep seein pretty ladies walking round in high heels in LA**  
**What can I say?**  
**Sexy shades, two piece, the girls are lookin fine today**  
**It's getting hot you see (1)**

It was Ross's turn to sing but he couldn't even articulate any words. "Alright, stop," Riker called out. Everyone sighed before putting down their instruments, minus Ross who just stood there. Riker walked over to Ross. "Ross, what was that? You nev-" Riker cut himself off when he saw the look on Ross's face. Pain and horror was written all over it. "Hey, are you okay?" Riker asked softy. Rocky, Rydel and Ratliff all saw Riker's manger act slip away within seconds. They all stepped away from their instruments and went up to their nervous band mate.

Ratliff kept a bit of a distance but still went up to him. He knew exactly why Ross was acting this way.

The kiss.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," Ross lied. "You sure?" Riker asked. "If you need to take a break, we can," Riker offered. "No, no. It's fine. Lets just do the song again," Ross insisted. Riker sighed. He knew that forcing Ross to take a break and relax wouldn't help. It'd only make it worse. "Alright. Lets start the song again," Riker ordered. Everyone but Ross nodded unsure before going back to their instruments. Riker then followed the others and returned to his microphone. "One, two, three, four," Ratliff called as he clashed his drumsticks together. The band then began to play their instruments.

* * *

"Alright guys, lets go backstage and take a break," Riker said. Everyone nodded before putting their instruments back where they belong, minus Ratliff and Rydel, who only had to step away from their instruments. Ross sprinted as fast as he could off of the stage. Laura saw him run off and she could already tell that Ross was upset about something. But she decided to leave him be.

* * *

Ross shut the door to his dressing room behind him. He sighed before leaning against the door and sliding down it. Once he was sitting on the floor, he buried his head in his knees and sighed. _Why did I have to kiss him?_ Ross thought.

The kiss kept replaying inside of his mind. Once he forgot how wrong it was to kiss your best friend who's a guy, he felt his heart begin to beat fast. Not out of fear. But out of something else.

Ross could almost feel Ratliff's soft lips on his. Ross tried to push those thoughts out of his head. He couldn't be falling in love with his best friend.

Could he?

Instead of pushing those thoughts away more, he decided to see if his heart was truly trying to tell him something, or if his brain is fooling him of even thinking that he was in love.

Ross closed his eyes and let his mind show him images of him and Ratliff. Before long, Ross had fallen asleep and laid down on his side, still cradled in a ball.

* * *

_Ross, Riker, Rocky, Rydel and Ryland walked into the front entrance of "The Rage" dance studio. It was their first time there since the Lynch family had just moved to California from Colorado. A woman dressed in dance attire walked over to the family. "You must be the Lynch family," the dance teacher smiled. The five kids nodded. "I'm Ms. Darcy, I'm going to be your dance instructor," she explained. The kids smiled at her. "We were just about ready to get started. Why don't you put on your dance shoes and then we can get started, okay?"_

_"Okay," Riker, Rydel, Rocky, Ross and Ryland responded in unison. Ms. Darcy walked away and got the other kids attention to move their stuff into the corner of the room so there would be enough room for everyone to dance._

_Riker, Rydel, Rocky, Ross and Ryland slipped off their sneakers and put their jazz shoes on their feet. As Ross went to stand and turn so he could walk to the dance floor, he ended up colliding with another person and falling to the floor. He winced in pain since he hit his head but opened his eyes. "I'm sorry, is your head okay?" a voice asked. Ross looked up slightly to see a boy about Rydel's age looking at him. It must have been the person who he had collided with._

_Ross sat up and rubbed his head. "Yeah, just hurts a little," Ross said. "But I'm fine."_

_"I'm sorry I bumped into you," the boy said. "It's okay, I probably should've made sure there was enough room to walk," Ross admitted. The boy chuckled. "I'm Ellington. But most people call me Ratliff," the boy introduced before standing up and holding out his hand. Ross took Ratliff's hand as Ratliff helped him up. Once he was standing, he shook Ratliff's hand. "I'm Ross. I'm new here," Ross introduced. "Kinda figured since I've never seen you around," Ratliff chuckled._

_Ross and Ratliff started a conversation until Ms. Darcy got the class started. That day, marked the day that Ross and Ratliff first met._

* * *

Ross smiled in his sleep as that flashback played in his mind. He turned over as he continued to sleep.

* * *

_Ross had already finished unpacking, so he decided to watch TV. Ratliff had just finished unpacking and joined Ross on the couch. Ross looked over and saw that Ratliff had joined them. "Thanks again for helping me get through my breakup with Maia," Ross thanked. "No problem. What are friends for?" Ratliff asked._

_Ross felt the word **friends** hit him in the gut like a ton of bricks._

_**Friends..**_

_Why did that word hurt Ross inside? He looked pained for a split second but when Ratliff was about to notice, he forced a smile. Ross had to depend on his acting skills for this one. Thank God he's a professional actor. Luckily, Ratliff didn't notice Ross's act. He thought that Ross was genuinely happy._

_"Just remember Ross. I'll **always** have your back," Ratliff reminded before patting Ross on the shoulder before resting his arm on top of the couch cushion._

_When Ratliff patted Ross's shoulder, he just wanted Ratliff to keep his hand there. Ross looked over at Ratliff's hand before looking up at Ratliff. Ratliff saw Ross in the corner of his eye. He glanced at Ross confused._

_Ross felt butterflies in his stomach. He couldn't control his body anymore. He slowly leaned in and gently pressed his lips to Ratliff's._

* * *

Ross's eyes almost flew open once the flashback ended. He could feel the same emotions he felt when this actually happened. He sat up almost immediately. "Oh my God! I.. I like Ratliff," Ross whispered in astonishment. He felt his heart skip a beat as soon as he said his name.

* * *

Ross walked into a local Paris flower shop. He saw the most alluring flowers he had ever seen. But one bouquet seemed like the perfect one for Ratliff. Ross purchased the bouquet and walked back to the venue, which was across the street. Ross looked both ways and crossed the street and walked back into the venue. Before anyone could notice him, he sprinted to his dressing room and hid the bouquet so nobody would be able to see it.

* * *

Riker knocked on Raini's dressing room door. Before long, the door opened to reveal Raini. "Oh, hey Riker," Raini smiled. "Can I come in?" Riker asked. "Sure," Raini said before moving out of the way for Riker to come in. Riker walked into the room as Raini shut the door. "What's up?" Raini asked. She couldn't help but smile. Ever since she attempted to prank Riker on the bus, she couldn't help but feel herself falling head over heels for Riker.

"Well.. Erm.." Riker stuttered nervously. "Riker, you can tell me," Raini assured. Riker nodded. "Ever since the prank in the tour bus, I realized that.. I like you, Raini," Riker admitted. Raini's eyes widened. "Really?" Raini asked in shock. "Really. Now I know that I prob-" Raini cut Riker off by going up on her toes and kissing Riker and wrapping her arms around his neck. Riker's eyes widened but he closed them and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Riker completely forgot that they were in Raini's dressing room. He began to tug her shirt off. Raini pulled away. Riker then realized what he was going to do and that they weren't in private. "S-Sorry," Riker stuttered. "It's okay," Raini assured. "So does this mean-" "Well considering you were about to strip me so you could have sex with me, I think so," Raini chuckled. Riker chuckled.

* * *

Calum couldn't keep his emotions to himself any longer. He needed to get this off of his chest. He speed walked all the way to Rocky's dressing room. Calum's heart was racing out of his chest and he was covered with sweat.

Finally, he found Rocky's dressing room. He had no idea how he was going to tell his _guy_ best friend that he liked him. As in liked him liked him. He didn't expect to fall for him. It all just sort of.. Happened. It was that day in the hotel swimming pool. When he looked into Rocky's eyes, he just felt this deep connection with Rocky. And he liked it.

Calum was staring at Rocky's closed dressing room door. Was he really going to take this chance?

Of course he was.

He just wanted all of these questions in his head to be answered. He finally built up the courage to knock on Rocky's dressing room door. It wasn't long before Rocky opened his door. "Oh. hi Calum," Rocky smiled. "H-Hey," Calum stuttered nervously. Rocky could tell that Calum was nervous. It was even more obvious than taking a black Sharpie marker and writing "I'M NERVOUS" across Calum's forehead. "You okay, dude?" Rocky asked concerned before moving to the side to let Calum in. "Kind of," Calum uttered before walking in.

"What's up?" Rocky asked before shutting the door and approaching Calum. "Promise you won't freak out when I tell you." "I promise," Rocky promised. Rocky was now getting nervous as well. Calum took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"I.. Like you," Calum admitted.

Rocky would usually think that this was some big joke but the fact that Calum didn't start rolling around in fits of laughter after saying that he liked him, it was obvious that this wasn't a joke.

Rocky had to let it all sink in. He couldn't believe that Calum liked him. "Wow," was all Rocky could say. "You're not upset, are you?" Calum asked nervously. "No not at all," Rocky assured. Calum then sighed of relief. "But can we talk about this after we get back to the hotel? I don't want the chance of someone walking in on our talk," Rocky asked. "Of course," Calum said before turning and leaving. Rocky sat down on the couch and just let this all sink in.

* * *

"Goodnight, Paris!" Riker, Rocky, Rydel, Ratliff, Ross, Laura, Calum and Raini shouted before waving goodbye to the audience as they walked offstage.

"That was an AMAZING show!" Ratliff yelled in excitement. Ross realized that the bouquet was still hidden in his dressing room. He managed to sneak away unnoticed and ran to his dressing room.

* * *

The door to Ross's dressing room shut before Ross leaned against it to regain his breath. He glanced at the chair in the corner of the room. He then ran to the chair and knelt on it before bending over and taking the bouquet out of the glass vase he placed it in. He wiped the dripping water off of the stems with a towel before sitting down on the couch and writing a detailed note about his feelings before slipping it into the bouquet.

Ross stood up before leaving for Ratliff's dressing room.

* * *

Ratliff trotted down the corridors of the venue before finally reaching his dressing room. He opened the door. His happy smile faded when he saw a familiar brunette standing in his dressing room.

Maia Mitchell.

"What are you doing here, Maia?" Ratliff asked coldly. "Someone doesn't look very happy to see me," Maia sneered. Ratliff felt his blood begin to boil, but he tried to keep this conversation from going farther south than it needed to go. "Well, you cheated on my best friend with someone he thought was a friend. Do you know how much he loved you?" Ratliff asked angrily, but not too angrily. "Yes I do. And you're going to help me get him back!" Maia smiled.

Ratliff looked at Maia as if she had five heads sticking out of her neck. "And what makes you think I'm going to help you?" Ratliff asked in utter shock. Was she really that stupid. He was most certainly not going to give Ross another chance to be humiliated and betrayed. "You help me, and I'll.. Give you something in return," Maia said before wrapping her arms around his neck and one leg around his waist.

Ratliff couldn't believe what he was hearing. She wanted him to help her get Ross back and in return, get into his pants?! "You are a bigger slut than I thought you were!" Ratliff yelled before pushing her off of him. She landed on the couch before looking up at him. "There's no way on Earth I'm going to he-" Ratliff was cut off by Maia throwing herself into Ratliff's arms and kissing him forcefully.

Ratliff tried everything to get out of her grip but it was no use. He was stuck locking lips with slutty Maia Mitchell.

* * *

Ross skipped down the corridors before finally approaching Ratliff's dressing room door. The door was open just a crack. Ross shrugged before looking in, just to make sure Ratliff was there. What he saw, broke his heart in an instant.

Ratliff making out with Maia Mitchell.

Ross gasped before stepping away from the door slowly. His hands were trembling and it took every ounce of his strength not to cry. He looked at the gorgeous bouquet that he bought for Ratliff. His throat begin to tighten as he tried to hold back his tears. He threw the bouquet on the floor as tears began to flow from his eyes. He turned around and ran down the hallways, shoving everyone to the side that got in his way until he finally found his dressing room.

He slammed the door shut behind him. He ran to the couch before laying on it and sobbing into the pillow. He loathed life at this point.

* * *

Ratliff heard the sound of something hitting the ground and loud footsteps running away. He finally managed to push Maia off of him. "Get out and don't come near me, or especially Ross, ever again!" Ratliff sneered. He walked over to the door and opened it angrily before motioning for her to leave.

Ratliff looked down to see a bouquet at his feet. He picked it up before glaring at Maia as she got up and left the room. Ratliff shut the door behind him, in hope that it hit Maia on the way out. He looked at all the beautiful flowers.

A folded up piece of white lined paper fell out of the bouquet and hit the ground. He put the bouquet down on the table before bending down and picking up the paper from the ground.

He unfolded the paper delicately, not daring to rip it. Once it was fully unfolded, he began to read the note.

_Dear Ratliff,_

_First off, I want to apologize for kissing you earlier today. I didn't know what came over me. But after it fully processed in my head that I had kissed you, I kept thinking about it and thinking about it. It made me realize.. That I like you. I can still feel your lips on mine. Seeing you makes my heart beat faster. Even thinking about you makes my heart melt. I'm sorry if this note sends any inconvenience._

_-Ross_

Ratliff gasped before looking up from the note. It all made sense. The way Ross was acting during the sound check, and the way he awkwardly apologized after he kissed Ratliff. Ratliff's eyes widened. The loud thud and the loud footsteps running away.

Ross saw Ratliff and Maia kissing.

Ratliff's eyes widened as he dropped the note and ran his fingers through his hair nervously. He couldn't believe he betrayed Ross's trust like that, especially now! Ratliff felt like the biggest asshole in the history of assholes. He bolted out of his dressing room and made a break for Ross's dressing room.

Finally, Ratliff was standing in front of Ross's dressing room door. Right when he was about to knock on the door, he could hear the heart wrenching sounds of Ross sobbing. Ratliff knew exactly why he was sobbing, which only hurt Ratliff even more. He knew that if he tried to talk to Ross now, he'd only fan the flames. He looked down in sadness before turning around and walking back to his dressing room.

* * *

Everybody was packing up all of their equipment, except for Ross. Ross had disappeared a while ago. The last anyone had heard of him was Ratliff when he was going to knock on his dressing room door. Ratliff knew exactly why Ross left, which only made Ratliff want to cry.

"Hey, where's Ross? He's suppose to be helping us!" Riker said angrily. Ratliff knew that he had to cover for Ross or else the family would discover he wasn't there and get worried. "He told me he didn't feel well and he went to the hotel to rest," Ratliff lied. Luckily for him, he knows how to lie, which the others don't know about. "I'll stop at the pharmacy and get him some medicine after we're done here," Stormie offered. "You don't have to. He said he just needed rest," Ratliff added to the lie. "Oh.. Okay," Stormie said.

In all honesty, Ratliff actually had no idea where Ross was, which made him even more worried. He just needed to forget about it and continue helping the others pack. Which is exactly what he did.

* * *

Riker, Raini, Rocky, Calum, Ratliff, Laura and Rydel were all at a local Paris bar. Ratliff was originally going to go by himself and get completely shit-faced to try and forget this shitty day, but once Riker had found out that Ratliff was going to go to a bar, he told all of the others and they decided to tag along so Ratliff didn't do anything stupid.

As the others went to sit at a table, Ratliff went to the bar and took a seat. He wanted the strongest beer that they had. He wanted to wake up tomorrow morning with no clue where the hell he was or what the hell happened.

* * *

Ross was sitting alone in the corner of the bar. He was already on his seventh drink of the night. His vision was already starting to become blurry. All he wanted was to forget everything. He hoped that this beer would wipe any memory of Maia Mitchell and Ellington Lee Ratliff. Sadly, the heartache was getting stronger as Ross tried to drink it away. Before long, his seventh glass of beer was empty. The bartender approached Ross. "Voulez-vous un autre verre?" **(2)** the bartender asked. "Oui," Ross replied. Ross was surprised he even knew how to say yes in French considering how much beer he's had.

The bartender soon returned with another glass full of beer. He set it down in front of Ross. Ross picked it up and began to chug it down as he'd done with the others.

* * *

About a half hour has gone by and Ratliff was on his third drink. He looked over and saw none other than Ross sitting two seats away from him. "Ross!" Ratliff called before standing up and approaching him. Ross looked over at Ratliff. Ross was totally drunk. Ratliff's eyes widened. He saw nine empty glasses around him on the bar. "Ross! You have to stop drinking!" Ratliff panicked.

"You look a lot like my backstabbing best friend Ratliff," Ross slurred. Ratliff felt hurt when Ross said that. "Ross, I _am_ Ratliff!" Ratliff said. Ross then glared at Ratliff. "How could you hurt me like that Ratliff?" Ross asked angrily. "She kissed me! I tried to pull away but there was no way out. I would never intentionally hurt you! I... I love you!" Ratliff admitted.

Ross's eyes widened. Ratliff truly loved him. He wasn't lying. Maia really did kiss him and he didn't like it. "I forgive you," Ross slurred before standing up and stumbling over to Ratliff. As he went to hug Ratliff, he ended up falling into Ratliff's arms. Ratliff was also a bit drunk but not nearly as bad as Ross. Ratliff managed to catch him and give him a meaningful hug. Ross hugged back.

Soon, Ratliff pulled away but kept Ross upright. Ratliff pulled his wallet out and payed for both his and Ross's drinks. Ratliff guided Ross out of the bar and across the street to the hotel.

* * *

"Hey, where's Ratliff?" Riker asked. The others shrugged. Riker's phone then chimed. He picked it up and read the text he had recieved. "Hey, tell the others that I went back to the hotel. I got tired and I figured Ross would want some company," Riker read out loud so the others could hear. Riker shrugged and put his phone back in his pocket and continued to sip his margarita.

* * *

Riker, Raini, Rocky, Calum, Laura and Rydel had finished their drinks. They were all somewhat drunk. "Alright, we should get going," Rocky suggested. They all nodded before standing up and walking across the street to the hotel. They all waved goodbye for the night before going up to their hotel rooms.

* * *

As soon as the "Do Not Disturb" sign was hanging on the locked door, Ratliff gently kissed Ross on the lips. Ross kissed back. Their lips were moving in a perfect sync. It was as if their lips were meant to touch. Soon, their gentle kiss turned into a make-out session. As their make-out session progressed, their kiss became rougher, much to their pleasure. Ross walked towards the bed. For some reason, all the rooms they rented only had one bed in them. Originally, someone was going to sleep on the couch but by the looks of where this situation was going, they were both going to sleep on the bed.

Ross pinned Ratliff against the wall. Ratliff felt a sharp pain but instead of hissing in pain, he moaned in pleasure. Ross began to kiss his cheek until he was kissing Ratliff's neck. Once he hit neck, he began to suck. "Ross," Ratliff moaned. Ross's hands began to travel up and down Ratliff's body until he finally found the buttons on Ratliff's sweater. He began to unbutton Ratliff's sweater as he kicked off his own shoes and socks. Ratliff could hear the sound of Ross's shoes hitting the floor and felt Ross unbuttoning his shirt. "Mmm.. What are you-" "Shh," Ross whispered in a sexual manner.

Ratliff could feel Ross's warm breath on his neck, which made Ratliff gasp of pleasure. Ross smirked, knowing that he's giving Ratliff pleasure. He began to suck on Ratliff's neck once again. Ross finally managed to fully unbutton Ratliff's sweater and threw it across the room. Ross felt that Ratliff had another shirt on underneath. "God damn it Ratliff, why are you wearing so many layers?!" Ross said annoyed. "I was cold!" Ratliff protested. "Whatever," Ross said before pulling Ratliff's shirt off. Ross almost melted when he caught a glimpse of Ratliff's shirtless figure.

Ross then pressed his lips against Ratliff's again as his hands trickled down to Ratliff's pants. Ross just wanted to get the show on the road so he just pulled Ratliff's pants and boxers down, leaving Ratliff in only his sneakers and socks. Ratliff kicked off his pants, boxers, shoes and socks before grabbing Ross's shirt with one hand and grabbing his pants and boxers with the other. He pulled them all off in one swift motion. Ross kicked his pants off of his ankles. Ratliff then moved Ross towards the bed and bent down as they kissed.

Ross lost his balance and fell onto the bed with Ratliff on top of him. They soon crawled into the bed and put the covers over them before beginning to have sex.

* * *

Riker and Raini stumbled into their hotel room. Raini turned around and hung the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door before shutting it and locking it. "What are you doing?" Riker asked. "Remember how we almost had sex at the venue earlier?" Raini asked. "Yeah," Riker responded. It all clicked in Riker's mind. "Wait, you wanna-" Raini cut him off by nodding. She kicked off her shoes and socks and took off her headband. Riker then kicked his shoes and socks off. They began to strip each other down before laying down on the bed.

* * *

"Oh Riker!" Raini moaned as she felt Riker enter her slowly. Riker rolled them over so he was on top of Raini as he began to thrust himself into her. "Faster!" Raini moaned. Riker did as he was told as began to thrust faster. Riker moved to the side so they were side by side as they continued to make love. Juices began to flow out of Riker and into Raini, causing Raini to have an orgasm.

Soon, the couple reached their climax and fell asleep. Raini rested her head against Riker's bare chest and Riker wrapped his arms around Raini.

* * *

Rocky closed and locked the door after setting the "Do Not Disturb" sign. He turned to Calum. "Look, I'm sorry about this. I never intended to fall for y-" Rocky cut Calum off by leaning in and pressing his lips to Calum's. Calum was shocked but once he knew what was happening, he kissed back. Calum began to caress Rocky's long brown hair. "Lets bring this in the bed," Rocky said breathlessly, pulling away from Calum's lips as little as possible. "Great idea," Calum agreed before moving over to the bed.

* * *

Rydel and Laura stumbled into their hotel room. They were both very drunk. Almost as drunk as Ross. They both stumbled to the bed and sat down on it. "Now that I know what margaritas can do, they are officially my favorite drink of all time!" Rydel slurred. Laura started laughing. "You sound funny when you're drunk," Laura chuckled drunkenly. "You do too!" Rydel chuckled drunkenly.

"Hey, lets send each other drunken texts!" Laura suggested. "Awesome!" Rydel slurred. They both pulled their phones out of their purses and began sending drunken texts to each other.

**Heey guurl. How mny drks hv yu hd?**

_7. Hw bot yu?_

**7!**

_Im so frkin drnk rit nw! I cn brly c strht!_

Laura and Rydel laughed at each other and how stupid they were acting, but they didn't care. "This was the best night ever!" Laura slurred. "I know what can make it even better," Rydel slurred. "How?"

Rydel put her phone on the nightstand and took off her bracelets and necklaces. Laura did the same, assuming that she was going to be doing whatever Rydel was about to do. They set their jewelry down on the nightstand beside them. Rydel kicked off her heels and basically pounced on Laura and attacked her with a passionate kiss. Laura kissed back without any hesitation. She reached down to her shoes and took them off before finding the zipper to Rydel's dress. Once she found it, she unzipped it and pulled it down. Once it was off, Laura threw it across the room. Rydel then realized something and pulled away. "Why'd you pull away?" asked Laura. "I'm going to go hang the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door so nobody can interrupt what's about to happen," Rydel responded before getting off of Laura and hanging the sign.

Laura was about to remove her clothes to get the good part started, but was interrupted by Rydel. "Don't take off your clothes! Stripping your sex partner is half of the fun!" Rydel slurred as she shut the door, indicating she hung the sign on the door. "Alright but hurry! All I want to feel is your body rubbing against mine." Laura moaned as she said the last part. Just the thought of Rydel getting into her pants nearly made Laura have an orgasm. What she wanted to know was how she was going to feel when Rydel is actually doing what she's going to do.

Rydel stumbled slowly. She knew that Laura really wanted this, and making her wait will just make her want it more, which Rydel enjoyed. Laura saw Rydel stumbling as slowly as she possibly could. "C'mon!" Laura slurred in frustration. Rydel then slowed down even more, which was the last straw for Laura. She got out of bed, marched over to Rydel and passionately kissed her as she guided her to the bed. Laura laid down on the bed and Rydel laid on top of her.

Laura's hands trickled up to Rydel's bra. She unhooked it before sliding it off of Rydel and throwing it on the floor. She then found Rydel's underwear before pulling it off, leaving Rydel completely naked.

Rydel rolled over so that Laura was now on top of her. In no time, Rydel had Laura completely naked. "Wow! When you want someone naked, you want it as soon as possible," Laura moaned breathlessly in surprise.

Soon, Rydel and Laura's tongues decided to get into this. Their tongues were against each others, battling for the win. Needless to say, no one was winning. After battling for ten minutes, Laura gave in and let Rydel's tongue explore, which it did. Laura could feel her body tingling but she couldn't moan out Rydel's name since she was basically swallowing Rydel's tongue. Laura moved her hands up and down the center of Rydel's body. Once she reached Rydel's breasts, she moved her hands around them roughly. It took every ounce of strength for Rydel to keep exploring Laura's mouth.

After about five minutes, Rydel rolled over and took her tongue out of Laura's mouth and back in her own. Within seconds, Laura's tongue was now exploring Rydel's mouth. Rydel did the exact same thing to Laura that Laura had done to her. Soon, they went back to kissing normally.

They rolled around on the bed, making love to each other for three hours before finally reaching their climax.

Rydel's face was buried in Laura's breasts. She was sucking on them as hard as she could. Laura gasped before having an orgasm. As Rydel sucked, Laura could feel her energy slipping away and grogginess was taking its place. It was as if Laura's energy was a delicious milkshake and Rydel's hardcore sucking was a child sucking the milkshake dry. Laura turned them over so she could have a turn at sucking so that Rydel could get tired and they could go to sleep.

As Laura began to suck, her eyes were struggling to stay open. Rydel could feel Laura's sucking slowing down. "Laura?" Rydel asked. Laura had lifted her head out of Ryde's breasts before laying her head to the side and falling asleep. Rydel gently got Laura off of her and laid her down to the side of her. Rydel wiped Laura's drool off of her breasts before falling asleep.

* * *

"Rocky!" Calum moaned as he felt Rocky thrust into him harder than he had all night. Calum was beginning to reach his climax. Rocky rolled off of Calum to catch his breath. When Rocky looked over at Calum, he saw that Calum was out like a light. He chuckled before wrapping his arms around Calum and falling asleep.

* * *

"Ross, we've been going for four hours, are you ready to call it a night?" Ratliff asked sleepily. Ross was sucking on Ratliff's neck when he was beginning to reach his climax. Ross stopped sucking on Ratliff's neck as his eyes drooped and shut. Ratliff knew that Ross was asleep. He gently rolled Ross over so they were laying side by side. Ratliff wrapped his arms around Ross before sinking into sleep.

* * *

**Finally! This chapter's done! Well.. Now you all know who the couples are! (Even though I made them kind of obvious..) Sorry I didn't go as big on some of the sex parts but it's now 1:03 AM where I live and I've been writing all of the sex parts for about two hours and I have to be up at 7.. Anyway, please review!**

**(1): Cali Girls by R5**

**(2): Translation: Do you want another drink?**

**I hope that was right. I used Google translate so who knows?**

**Please follow me on twitter brynne2435! And that's also my Instagram name! So please follow! And if you want, follow my Instagram page for R5/A&A stuff all_things_r5_austin_and_ally! Thanks for reading my stories! :D**


	6. The Next Morning

**Soo... I don't even know what to say.. Lol! Anyway, here's chapter 6! :D Warning! There's a teeny tiny paragraph of rated M..**

* * *

**The Next Morning**

The glare from the mid-morning sun was peeking through the closed curtain. Ross hissed in pain as he awoke from his deep sleep. The brightness was giving him a headache. He was also hungover. Very hung over. He rolled over so he could try to find sleep again.

Ross leaned his head on what he thought was a pillow, but turned out to be.. A person's shoulder? Ross furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before slowly opening his eye lids.

His vision was very blurry. The only thing that he could decipher was that it was something large and skin colored. His vision soon went back to normal and what he saw.. Well, who he saw was unexpected.

Ellington Ratliff asleep naked in the same bed.

Ross's eyes widened. He thought he was having a very vivid dream. This was no dream at all. Ross and Ratliff really had sex. Even though Ross was drunk, did he regret what he did?

Not for a second.

Ratliff's eyes twitched as he groaned. His eyes slowly opened. "Morning," Ross said softly. "Morning," Ratliff yawned. He then remembered what had happened the night before and looked at Ross. "Umm.. Do you remember anything of last night?" Ratliff asked awkwardly. Part of him was hoping he'd say yes so he and Ross could maybe make this the start of a relationship, but another part is hoping he'd say no so in case he didn't want to have sex, he wouldn't even remember he did.

Ross nodded. Ratliff sighed. He hoped that Ross wasn't angry or upset. Ross could tell what Ratliff was thinking. Ross slowly leaned in and crashed his lips onto Ratliff's. Ratliff was taken back but melted into the kiss in no time.

They both knew what was next. The laid back onto the bed. Ratliff rolled over so he was on top of Ross. Ratliff positioned himself and thrusted himself into Ross. Ross gasped of pleasure.

Before anything else could happen, Ross felt a sharp pain in his head, causing him to moan in agony. Ratliff knew that Ross's moan wasn't in pleasure of what was happening under the satin sheets, so he pulled himself out of Ross and got off of him.

"What's wrong?" Ratliff asked concerned. "My head hurts," Ross whined before rubbing his aching head. "It's probably a hangover. You did drink a lot last night," Ratliff reminded. "We can have sex another time. Right now, I think you should take it easy," Ratliff suggested. Ross nodded before pulling the covers up higher and closing his eyes. Ratliff smiled at Ross as Ross faded into sleep.

* * *

Raini's eyes slowly fell open to see a pair of green eyes staring lovingly at her. "Hey Riker," Raini yawned before rubbing her eyes. "Hey honey," Riker whispered. "How was it last night?" Riker asked. "Amazing," Raini said relaxed as images from the night before played through her mind. Any regrets?" Riker asked. "No way! I'm so glad I lost my virginity to you," Raini smiled. "Me too," Riker agreed before softly gently kissing Raini's forehead.

"I'm going to take a shower," Raini yawned before getting out of bed and stumbling to the bathroom. Riker smiled at her.

* * *

Rocky shivered in his sleep. Before he could lift the blankets up, he felt two warm arms gently embrace him to warm him up. Rocky's eyes slowly fluttered open. He looked up and saw none other than Calum Worthy staring down at him with a smile.

Calum gently loosened his grip so Rocky could roll over onto his back. Rocky slowly sat up a bit but was still laying down. "Sorry, did I wake you up?" Calum asked softly. Rocky shook his head as he rubbed his eyes. "No," Rocky mumbled before yawning.

"So.. Was last night a one time thing or.." Calum didn't know how to finish off his sentence. What Rocky says could either start a relationship, or make things really awkward between the both of them.

"Does this answer your question?" Rocky asked before pressing his lips to Calum's. Calum kissed back gently. Rocky slowly pulled away. "Yes," Calum nodded as a smile appeared on his face. He and Rocky laid down and cuddled for the entire day.

* * *

Rydel and Laura's eyes slowly managed to open at the same time. They were both facing each other. It was obvious that both girls were in deed naked.

Their eyes widened and the gasped. They both shot up and looked at each other in disbelief.

"What did we do?!" they both yelled in unison. After a long while, Rydel spoke up. "Alright, so I guess we both lost our virginity last night." Laura nodded. Believe it or not. Laura actually remembers a good portion of it. She just thought her drunken brain was having a very vivid dream.

"So.. Now what?" Laura asked awkwardly. In all honesty, Laura didn't mind if Rydel said that she liked her and wanted to start a relationship. That's what she really wanted, actually.

Rydel's mind, however, was bouncing in all different directions. She went from never having her first kiss to getting into bed with her best _female_ friend. How in God's name was she suppose to wrap her head around that?

"Let's just pretend that none of this ever happened," Rydel sighed. Laura's heart felt like it was going to shatter. How can she not pretend this never happened? She just lost her virginity to her. Deep down, she wouldn't mind doing it again with her. She felt like their bodies were meant to collide the way they did.

Laura gulped. "Alright. If that's what you want, consider it never happened," Laura said flatly, but not too flatly. Rydel sighed of relief. "I'm going to go take a shower and then take a walk," Laura said before getting out of bed, grabbing some fresh clothes and going into the bathroom.

* * *

Laura walked out of the bathroom and saw that Rydel had fallen back to sleep. She sighed. She knew that things weren't going to go back to the way they were any time soon, if at all, so she decided that things would be better for the both of them if she just got her own hotel room for the night since they weren't leaving until tomorrow.

She packed up all of her clothes that were scattered across the floor from last night and her jewelry and phone before leaving the hotel room.

Ryland was walking down the hallway and saw Laura walking out of what was Laura and Rydel's hotel room with her suitcase in her hand And a sad expression on her face. Ryland approached her.

"You okay?" Ryland asked. Laura looked up at Ryland. She dropped her suitcase before wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his chest. He could hear her faint sobs. "Shh.. It's okay," Ryland whispered as he gently rubbed her back.

* * *

Rydel heard the sound of the hotel door shutting, causing her to awaken from her sleep. She looked at the door and listened carefully. "Shh.. It's okay," her baby brother whispered. Who was he comforting? Rydel looked over and saw that Laura's stuff was all gone. She then heard the sound of Laura's sobbing. Her eyes widened.

She knew right then that she just made the biggest mistake of her life.

Loosing her one true love.

Laura Marie Marano.

* * *

**Sooo sorry it's so short. I just wanted to make a chapter for what their reactions were from what happened. Stay tuned and please review! :D**


End file.
